Diary Entries-Cinderellas Stepsister
by waterprincess
Summary: This is a diary about Cinderellas good stepsister. The book talks about her and Cinderella both and what goes on through out her life.
1. Default Chapter

Dear Reader,  
  
This is a story about well me. I'm the stepsister of Cinderella the beautiful princess that lives with the prince I wanted to marry. I realize now that what I did was wrong and I want to repent my mistakes, repay my karmic dept to Cinderella. So I decided to publish my journal. It's my whole life's story leading up to this moment. There are a lot of things I have realized after I've read these journals or as some would call I looked back on the whole of my life. Now not like a good perfect obedient child, I did not write in this book everyday. I really would like you to think your own thoughts about this book. I rejoice that someday I may help someone in this extent of my writing.  
  
Sincerely --------------.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
My name is -------------------. Today is my first day being seven. I can not write very much. I am learning how to write. Me and my sister played with are dollies today. First we dressed then we played. My mommy came back crying today. I don't understand. Bye Diary.  
  
--------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh no. Oh no. Someone help me please. My daddy isn't here anymore. I'm so very sad. My sister doesn't even care. All she does is sit still in her little black chair. I want daddy back. Give him back. Give him back.  
  
Where did my daddy go, come back.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Its been two years since I've written in you that time when I was so sad. That was a big time for change in my life. Things are very different. I've moved and I just found you among my old dolls. I hope you don't mind too much that I haven't written in you in so long. But so much has happened, I feel like a new person. Today was the day we finally moved. Oh wait my mother is calling me to go to my new bed. I hope you can wait until tomorrow for me to tell you everything.  
  
Goodnight  
  
-------------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Thank you for being so patient. It's early morning at my new house. Well it all started a year ago. We were still living in our old house but we were having a large shortage of money and my mother could barely keep my sister and I in our private schools. My mother on one of her trips of town to buy gowns and jewels to keep up our appearances to the public met a man. She brought him back to the house and I was to young to understand what his met but my sister tried to explain it to me but I didn't understand. He was very nice and gave me sticks of candy when mommy wasn't looking; I felt sorry for mommy he didn't give her sticks of candy. Tell you more tomorrow I must go to town. Maybe I can write more later.  
  
Bye  
  
--------------  
  
Later  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We came back from town today. Mommy bought me this beautiful gown of brown velvet the first new gown I've had in half a year. It fits beautifully but my mommy also bought a gorgeous (my new word for the day) new jewel for my sister. When I asked if I could have one to my mother scolded and shushed me, told me not to act like a pig. Well to tell more of my story. After that time the man came a lot to our house bringing sweets and candy for me. He always brought mother something to such as flowers or a jewel. The last time he came before we left to go live with him he brought a little blue velvet box and showed me before he went into the room were my mother had her private audiences. We weren't allowed in there when there was company, it's a very beautiful room. Of all the rooms to dismantle this was the last. Its time for dinner I must depart. Farewell. ----------  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
I hope to finish my story today but it will still take a considerable amount to finish it. Well I might just tell you about my day first. My sister, Cinderella and I had are lessons. Oh sorry I haven't told you who Cinderella is yet, I apologize but she comes later. She's very nice but very playful and she gets much dirtier than I ever do in such a short amount of time. Maybe that's because she had no mother until a few days ago. I really like her and hope to be good friends. I was a bit surprised in the way my sister reacted to her, with scorn and she remained aloof. She even said mean things about her behind her back, very disturbing to see ones own sister in such a way. Its bedtime again, my the days go by so quickly these days.  
  
Ado  
  
------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I woke up really early so I could write everything in you. All right first of all after we took everything out of our old house we got in to a carriage. We traveled many leagues. Sometimes I couldn't tell what time it was, because it was so dark in the carriage. I was a little scared I was going to a whole new place and the only other place I had ever been in my life was the market place. To buy clothes and jewels along with other such stuff. When we first stepped out of the carriage it was at our new home. It was a farm! I was very surprised. I'm meant it had a house, actually quite a big one but it was in the middle of what looked likes quite a farm. In front of the house there were pig yards. I tell you I was extremely surprised. Why mother would have ever wanted to marry a farmer was a mystery to me. I still didn't really understand this idea. My sister said my mom gave her "hand" in marriage. Doesn't the rest of her come along to or does he only get to touch her hand. I really didn't understand this concept. I don't think I ever want to give my hand in marriage it seems like such a waste of time and money. To have the wedding in the big church and all the dresses along with everything else that comes along with the wedding. Oh I'm so very sorry I didn't tell you about the wedding. I was an accident well you see I probably forgot about it because in my life so far it wasn't that big a turning point. The turning point was when he proposed to my mother not when everything was officiated. I think my sister is really silly sometimes, I mean I really love her and all but she got all-gooey eyed when he showed us the ring. Then I said after she said some romantic nonsense if you're so interested lets go listen at the door and see what they are saying. When I said that she suddenly got very angry for no apparent reason. Well back to my story after we arrived at the new house I saw something that looked remarkably like something I saw in a storybook once. My governess had been reading to me out of it but my mother snatched it away from me before we even got into the story. I got mad at her for that but then she got me a new governess. She was mean, rude and arrogant. I can tell you right now I disliked her very much, she got along well with my sister though. Well let's see what I saw was you'll never guess. But this is how it goes I looked up at the sky more to look for good climbing trees more than anything else but I suddenly saw a red streak in the sky. I ran to where my new father was and he said don't be frightened its just a dragon. I started screaming I had only heard of dragons in fairy stories not in real life. The dragon heard me and decided to come pay a call on my new pa. The dragon was very nice, but I remember him saying something very strange to me right before he left. He said,"Well finally we are all so glad you have finally come." Then he leapt up into the air and was gone. I happened to look at my mother after he said this and she looked very mad. I wonder why? Oh well sorry my sister is calling me. Talk to you later.  
  
So long  
  
-------- 


	2. Ch.2-Whatever will happen next, I'm sure...

Dear Diary,  
  
What a beautiful day it is. I love it, the wind whips through the trees and the trees are all swaying with the breeze. I really want to go outside. Oh well my mother is making Cinderella my sister and me finish are lessons inside before we can go outside. I don't think that's very fair. When mother left the room I finished my lessons very quickly so I could come upstairs and write to you. I hope nobody comes in on you while I'm writing. I'd have to show you to them and then they would probably ask to read it, well Cinderella probably wouldn't read it. All right more of my story, as soon as my sister and me had stepped down from the carriage, a servant helped mother out of the carriage. Then I got my first look at my stepsister, she's actually very pretty, but only today it was on one side. The other side of her was full of mud, suddenly I heard a noise behind me and saw a boy totally muddy from toes to hair. I just had to laugh, I wish I could thrash a boy but I'm not very strong. Oh mothers calling me.  
  
Talk to you later  
  
-------------  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Yesterday was just wonderful; I played in the trees with Cinderella and my sister. We pushed each other on the swing and played tag, it was lots of fun. Today I had more lessons but now I'm outside sitting in my favorite tree writing to you. The tree I am sitting in is a weeping willow tree, and it actually looks like its weeping. When ever I am sad I come here because I know nothing can get sadder than a willow tree. I've noticed that humans can look like anything, sad, happy, mad, and annoyed but weeping willow trees have to look sad all the time. I don't that's really fair to the willow trees but god made everything so I'm sure he has a purpose for making them look sad. Oh and I also saw dragons to I tried to call to them but my sister heard me and told mother. Mother got very cross at me and bade me stay in the house the rest of the day. I decided to play dollies with Cinderella. We had lots of fun. Today I won't call to the dragons, but like they'd ever listen to me. Mother got up late this morning I was really surprised, mother never gets up late. My new father has already gone off on an adventure, he says he will bring me back rose seeds so I can plant a garden. I hope he keeps his promise. Oh and tomorrow we are going to the sea, I cant wait. Well I must dash; Cinderella's calling me.  
  
Bye  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hate taking baths, they make me all cold and wet, along with the fact that it takes my hair hours to dry. While its drying I of course have to stay inside and play stupid games with my sister. Cinderella took her bath before me so she got to go outside because her hair is already dry. So while my sister was away getting lunch from the kitchen I snuck in here and started writing. I like writing in you, because you are like a friend I can bring with me wherever I go. Thank you for being there for me diary, I really appreciate it.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh, this isn't fair, I hate my life. Everything always turns out bad. I really liked my new father to. Well to put it bluntly my new father died today, right with everybody watching. He came back yesterday and I was going to start putting out my rose seeds for my flower garden. Then suddenly while I was looking for a good patch of land I heard a horrible scream, of despair and agony and I will never forget it. Cinderella's father had died in front of her very eyes. Just toppled over in his saddle as he was of to another adventure. Everyone heard that cry for miles around, because Cinderella's now an orphan, she has nothing left but us to support her.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Talk to me please. I need someone to talk to. My life is gone crazy. Mother has turned mean, I don't understand. She's making Cinderella act like a slave in her own house. I don't understand. Really I wish it would all stop. A wonderful thunderstorm is coming just suited to my mood. I really like Cinderella but my sister keeps telling me not to talk to her. She takes it all so calmly on the outside but I know she screams inside and takes all of it out on her pillow like a real bred lady. My sister and mother take it out on her, if we only had more money we wouldn't need another servant, we've had to sell some of are servants just so mother could get a new Christmas gown. She didn't need one she just wonted one. I image myself quite a lady now, but I probably am no more than a fledging just stretching his wings. Well that's what my sister thinks. I see dragons in the sky now all the time. I didn't remember before but there was a female rider on the back of the dragon I met before, I didn't notice probably because I was to busy looking at the dragon. I heard that they are impressed at birth. That some people can talk to all the dragons in the world but one of these kind of people hasn't been born in a long time. I wonder what it would be like to be that person. I have a new friend, he told me these things. He has a sister who rides a beautiful gold dragon. He also told me that the person has already been born but they are watching for her, also this person is supposed to do great things.  
  
Alfitoswain  
  
Nadeshda 


	3. Ch 3 hey sry guys for the wait love ya'l...

Dear Diary, Life is so unbalanced and unorthodox. Everything seems to happen without reason or cause. I feel I must run away but life keeps moving me in this direction. Someday I want to live my own life and not feel responsible for someone else's. I wish to the dragon goddess for wings every night before I go to sleep. I feel suffocated and un-impressed by life. Everything seems to be in pattern, no changes. I feel I must escape, to find a way out of the gigantic hole that is trying to swallow me hole. I wish life would stop, just for one second, so I could gather my thoughts and think about what is really important to me. I wish for once just to know that I am being myself not someone other people want me to be. I want to remember things on time and not get yelled at. I want to be respected and have more responsibilities, I know I could handle it. Yet here I am stuck here in a big willow tree waiting and watching for something to happen. I feel so desperate and alone, yet I've never had more friends than I do right now. Sometime I just wish once that my mother could understand me like she does my elder sister. Today I am full of wishes and wants for the future. Now as I read over what I've written I understand that I will have to make the change with what I have. The change has to be within, from the heart using the tools of love and light. I understand I need a change but what it will be, I may never find out. Follow your heart and your intuition to lead you on the path of righteous ness. I don't really believe most of that saying but it sounds fairly good in my case. Another good saying is the Serenity Prayer listen God grant me the serenity to accept the things I can not change, the courage to change the things I can and the wisdom to know the difference. Sometimes I wish life were that easy. Well goodbye and thanks for being such a great listener diary. Love Always Nadeshda 


End file.
